Best I Ever Had
by Renegade Ace
Summary: Sinbad thinks about a relationship lost. Set to the song Best I Ever Had. One Shot.
1. General Dislaimer

General Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any of the characters portrayed, nor the universe that they ultimately belong in. Some other genus does although I would gladly take them off their hands if they ever wished. I make no money from doing this, only momentary relief from the insanity that these story ideas endlessly drive me into. 


	2. Best I Ever Had

BEST I EVER HAD  
  
So you sailed away  
  
Into a gray sky morning  
  
Now I'm here to stay  
  
Love can be so boring  
  
She sat quietly at the edge of the sea; it was the sea that separated her from him. She knew that he was still out there; nothing could ever convince her otherwise, nothing save his cold dead corpse. She had felt a lot for him in the time she had known him, it was hard not too. The extent of those feelings eludes her even now, after all this of being a part from him, as she recalls how he left her for another, for his love for the sea. No one else could hold his love so entirely. Love. to her it seems so fickle now after him. It has lost all meaning to her, if she ever truly felt it at all.  
  
Nothing's quite the same now  
  
I just say your name now  
  
He stands tall at the tiller, knowing that the others are watching him, although he didn't quite know what they were waiting for. That's not true, he thinks somberly, they're waiting for him to recall her time with him, with them all. The ship, his beloved, seems strange without her, even after all this time; she had sailed with him for a long time after all. Things will never return to when they were simple, he's not entirely sure that anything is simple anymore. Yet in the times where his faith in humanity and his cause wear thin, he just whispers her name, letting the wind carry it off into the distance and he suddenly feels better, she did, after all, always have a way of making his problems fade away.  
  
Chorus  
  
But it's not so bad  
  
You're only the best I ever had  
  
You don't want me back  
  
You're just the best I ever had  
  
The waves were crashing lightly against the sides of the ship the last night that saw her on the ship. She had, under influence of drink and another, mysterious, factor, found her way into his cabin where he, under the same influences, was waiting with a smile upon his face. They had avoided each other's cabins, each other's touches for a long time, knowing that by being together they would compromise each other's duties. But upon that night, perhaps sensing their parting, they resisted no more.  
  
So you stole my world  
  
Now I'm just a phony  
  
Remembering the girl  
  
Leaves me down and lonely  
  
Send it in a letter  
  
Make yourself feel better  
  
He sighed as his mind bore him down the same line of memories. He was never free from them, or from what they did to his soul. Things within him seemed right when she was there, everything fit together although she was known for getting them into trouble. Things were different, even now when everyone was happy with their place and life. She brought out something in them all, and he felt that void her absence caused more than the others, for he and her had been closer than she had been with the others. He shook his head slowly, trying to find a way to free his mind from the memories that are overtaking him.  
  
Chorus  
  
But it's not so bad  
  
You're only the best I ever had  
  
You don't need me back  
  
You're just the best I ever had  
  
They kissed each other tenderly, wanting to savor each moment as though it was the last, on some level they might have actually been aware of the events that were to follow no more than a day later. But the future didn't matter to them in that instant, neither did the past while the present seemed to stretch on forever, giving them an eternity to explore what they longed for. to explore each other.  
  
And it may take some time to  
  
Patch me up inside  
  
But I can't take it so I  
  
Run away and hide  
  
And I may find in time that  
  
You were always right  
  
You're always right  
  
So you sailed away  
  
Into a gray sky morning  
  
Now I'm here to stay  
  
Love can be so boring  
  
She closes her eyes, blocking out the memories that seem to follow her everywhere, and haunt the broken remains of her heart that are slowly, ever so slowly, piecing themselves back together. But even that hurts, for she knows that once her heart is whole, she'll no longer truly care for him, that is something that she can't bare. Although, deep down, past the pain and the memories, lies the recognition of what he said, and of whom he's now with on his ship. He said that they were better off separate, and someday, she may come to accept it as being true. After all he had a knack at being right when it came to things like that. But even so, he left her and sailed away. With his love, his ship, leaving her to ponder what made love so great.  
  
What was it you wanted  
  
Could it be I'm haunted  
  
He looks around quickly, hearing her laughing at his far away expression, only to see the deck bare of her presence. He shakes his head again, for the first time wondering what she wanted from her relationship with him. Was it purely physical? So many women in his live, even the ones just passing though, wanted to know what it was like to be in his arms, yet they all wanted nothing to do with his heart. His worst fear is that he is doomed to know women so entirely, yet to never hold, or be held in the hearts of one who would love him as completely as he loves the sea.  
  
Chorus  
  
But it's not so bad  
  
You're only the best I ever had  
  
I don't want you back  
  
You're just the best I ever had  
  
The best I ever had  
  
The best I ever  
  
They stayed together afterwards; wrapped in each other's arms, content to remain that way for a little while longer anyway; both knowing that they each had other things they should be doing. She moved her head slightly, so she could look deep into his sparkling blue eyes with a content smile upon her face. "You know," she said running her fingers through the light hairs that brought strength to his muscled chest. "I should probably get going." He nodded. "Yeah, but this is nice." He leaned forward slightly to claim her mouth in a kiss. With a sigh she got up without fear, letting his eyes wonder over her body, each muscle finely toned by her long shifts on the ship. "I'll be on watch. Good night Sinbad." He smiled as, with a quick dressing, the woman who had warmed his bed, went to the door. "Good-bye. Talia." 


End file.
